


Plastered Finger

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Comfort, Cutting, M/M, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: ปลายนิ้วชี้ของคิมฮงจุงมีปลาสเตอร์ยาพันอยู่
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**ปลายนิ้วชี้ของคิมฮงจุงมีปลาสเตอร์ยาพันอยู่** คงไม่น่าแปลกใจสักเท่าไหร่ ถ้ามันไม่ใช่ครั้งที่สามของสัปดาห์ที่ยุนโฮเห็นมันอยู่ตรงนั้น ปลาสเตอร์ยาสีเนื้อ พันอย่างไม่เรียบร้อยนักเหมือนเจ้าของมันไม่ได้ใส่ใจให้ความสำคัญเท่าไร อาจเกิดอุบัติเหตุเล็กน้อยบางอย่าง หรือไม่ก็พันไว้เพื่อกันไม่ให้ปลายนิ้วสัมผัสถูกอะไรสักอย่าง เขาพยายามคิดแง่ดี ละสายตาจากมันก่อนมีใครผิดสังเกต แล้วรวบรวมสมาธิกลับคืนสู่การฝึกซ้อมต่อไป

/

ปลายนิ้วชี้ของคิมฮงจุงมีปลาสเตอร์ยาพันอยู่ เมื่อแกะมันออก ในแว่บแรกที่มองจะไม่เห็นอะไรเลย จนกระทั่งตั้งใจเพ่งสังเกต เส้นสีขาวบางเฉียบจึงจะปรากฏแก่สายตา เส้นซึ่งถูกขีดอย่างบรรจงด้วยดินสอที่ทำจากเหล็กกล้าบางเฉียบ ยุนโฮยืนมองฮงจุงวาดมันบนปลายนิ้วชี้ของตัวเองในความเงียบงันหลังถือวิสาสะมาเยี่ยมเยือนคนโตกว่าที่ห้องทำงานโดยไม่ได้บอกล่วงหน้า ลมหายใจพลันสะดุดและถูกหยุดเอาไว้โดยไม่รู้ตัวขณะความสนใจวิ่งไล่ตามมือเล็ก ๆ คู่นั้นที่พรมลงบนคีย์บอร์ด สร้างเสียงซึ่งแสนอ่อนหวาน ทว่ากลับส่งความยะเยือกแล่นขึ้นมาบนสันหลัง

มีคราบหมึกสีแดงข้นเข้มเปื้อนลิ่มขาวหลังฮงจุงละมือจาก

น้ำลายหนืดอยู่ในคอ ยุนโฮกลืนมันลงไปอย่างลำบาก แต่แล้วก็พบว่าการหันไปสบดวงตาไร้ความรู้สึกของฮงจุงที่เฝ้าดูปฏิกิริยาจากตัวเขาอยู่โดยพยายามข่มใจไม่เลี่ยงหลบก่อนนั้นเป็นเรื่องยากยิ่งกว่า

/

ปลายนิ้วชี้ของคิมฮงจุงมีปลาสเตอร์ยาพันอยู่ คิมฮงจุงดันนิ้วชี้เข้ามาในปากเขาทั้งอย่างนั้นโดยที่ใช้มืออีกข้างวางทาบลำคอ นิ้วโป้งเชยใต้คางให้เงยขึ้นรับขณะเลื่อนมันลงลึกพร้อมกับนิ้วกลางและนิ้วนาง ได้รสเฝื่อนของพลาสติกเมื่อมันลากผ่านเข้าไปเกือบถึงโคนลิ้น ทำเอาแทบสำลักและได้แต่ส่งเสียงอู้อี้ไม่ได้ศัพท์ ยุนโฮมุ่นคิ้วด้วยความสับสน จังหวะหายใจของเขาเร่งกระชั้นถี่จนรู้ตัวอีกทีก็มีเพียงเสียงตึกตักจากชีพจรของตนเองก้องโสตประสาท ราวกับสติสัมปชัญญะจะละเลือนด้วยถูกเสียงนั้นกลบไป เขาหลับตาลง เอียงศีรษะ ลิ้นตวัดแลบเลียเรียวนิ้วที่อัดแน่นคับในปาก ลากฟันขูดตามความยาว ก่อนจะบดกรามลงเต็มแรงในเสี้ยววินาทีที่อีกฝ่ายเผลอ

แผลบนนิ้วชี้ของฮงจุงจะปริแตก ยุนโฮ _รู้_ ว่ามัน _ปริแตก_ ความแข็งกร้าวที่ปรากฏตัวขึ้นมาวูบหนึ่งบนนัยน์ตาคู่ตรงหน้าเพิ่งตะโกนฟ้อง ฮงจุงถอนนิ้วออกหลังเขาทำอย่างนั้น กระชากเศษแผ่นพลาสติกอันหมดสิ้นซึ่งประโยชน์ทิ้งลงพื้น แล้วจึงค่อยเอื้อมมือกลับมาหาใบหน้าของเขาอีกครั้ง และทั้งที่ยุนโฮคาดว่าเขาจะได้พบกับความโกรธหรือถ้อยคำผรุสวาท ฮงจุงก็ไม่ได้มอบมันให้เขาสักอย่าง แต่กลับปาดของเหลวคาวที่ไหลอาบปลายนิ้วบนกลีบปากล่างของเขาจนทั่ว แล้วก้มลงมาดูดมันออก

_หมดจด_

/

ปลายนิ้วชี้มือขวาของคิมฮงจุงมีปลาสเตอร์ยาพันอยู่อีกแล้ว  
ยุนโฮคิดว่าถึงเวลาพักเมื่อไหร่ เขาจะแกะมันออก จูบรอยกรีดข้างใต้นั้น แล้วทำแผลให้ฮงจุงใหม่อีกที

—


	2. Let's patch it up

_หมดสภาพ_  
ถ้าให้อธิบายภาพตรงหน้า เขาพูดได้แค่คำว่าหมดสภาพ

บนโซฟาสีแดงเข้มเข้ากันได้ดีกับการตกแต่งห้องแบบกึ่งลอฟต์มีชายเจ้าของผิวขาวจัดนอนหลับตาอยู่นิ่ง ๆ โดยที่บนเนื้อตัวสวมเสื้อผ้าไม่เรียบร้อยสักเท่าไหร่ ใบหน้ามีความอิดโรยแสดงชัด เป็นร่องรอยตกค้างจากสถานการณ์อันเพิ่งสิ้นสุดลงไปไม่นาน ฮงจุงนั่งมองอีกฝ่ายอยู่ห่าง ๆ หลังเดินกลับมาจากการแยกตัวออกไปสงบสติอารมณ์ที่เพิ่งเผลอปล่อยให้มันหลุดออกไปควบคุมการกระทำแทนสติที่พยายามประคองไว้ในตลอดเวลาที่ผ่านมา ก่อนจะกดความรู้สึกผิดเก็บลงไป เดินเข้าไปใกล้เมื่ออีกฝ่ายกวักมือเรียกพร้อมตบมือบนพื้นที่ว่างข้างตัว

"ในกระเป๋าผมมีแอลกอฮอล์" ยุนโฮเกริ่นอย่างเรียบง่ายเมื่อเขานั่งลง ฮงจุงชะงักไปหน่อย "นายพกแอลกอฮอล์?"

คู่สนทนาของเขาพยักหน้า "ผมพกทั้งชุดปฐมพยาบาลนั่นแหละ" ว่าพร้อมยักไหล่น้อย ๆ แล้วก็ย้ายสายตาไปทางอื่น ฮงจุงมองตามอีกฝ่าย เกิดตื่นตระหนกขึ้นอีกหนเมื่อพบว่าปลายทางอยู่ที่ไหน เขาไม่เคยเตรียมใจเอาไว้สำหรับการถูก _พบ_ เขาไม่เคยเตรียมใจเอาไว้ว่าจะตอบคำถามสำหรับสิ่งที่ตนเองกระทำและทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นอย่างไร ทว่าความกังวลนั้นก็สูญเปล่าเสียเฉย ๆ เมื่อยุนโฮไม่ได้เอ่ยสักคำที่เขาคาดเอาไว้ เพียงแค่คว้ามือเขาไปกุมหลวม ๆ อย่างระวังไม่ให้ถูกแผลเหวอะหวะทั้งเก่าใหม่บนนิ้วชี้

"ขอพักอีกแป๊บนึง เดี๋ยวผมจะทำแผลให้ ... ขอโทษด้วยที่กัด ให้ผมทำแผลให้พี่นะครับ" เด็กชายช้อนตาขึ้นมาหา เกี่ยวข้อนิ้วเราเข้าด้วยกันหลวม ๆ ขณะเอ่ยคำขอเสียงอ่อนหลังเราต่างจมในความเงียบไปพักหนึ่ง ได้ยินแล้วก็รู้สึกเหมือนว่าบางอย่างในอกยวบลงตามกัน

_หมดสภาพ_

หมดสภาพแล้ว  
หัวใจของคิมฮงจุง

—


End file.
